chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mk 21-12 Shotgun
The Mk 21-12 is a top-loaded magazine fed shotgun with the ability to be fired either semi-automatically or through pump action. It is produced by LodeSpar Weapons Technologies with some design inspirations from older models of the DTM-series of shotguns produced by Weapon System Technologies. Though it is used mainly by the UNSC Marine Corps, it is seen more commonly in the hands of local law enforcement agencies. The military version though is vastly superior and unlike its civilian counterpart, has a different form of magazine, effectively creating two submodels of the same weapon. What is notable is that the civilian version was produced first, with the military model arriving afterwards. Primarily the weapon is chambered for 12 gauge, though 10 and 8 gauge weapons are reputed to exist. These versions are extremely rare and have only been seen in the hands of special forces units. Description The civilian model of the Mk 12-21 doesn't stand out much in the way of its profile, operating like many older DTM shotguns with each individual shell being inserted into a ten round dual tube magazine housed in a somewhat bulbous front housing topped by iron sights. The weapon is primarily pump action and has a fixed stock. However,the weapon does possess a pistol grip to allow for more comfortable handling of the gun. The weapon ejects from the right hand side from a port equipped with a dust cover. The operation of the shotgun is considered comfortable, with recoil somewhat mitigated by the gas tube influencing the movement of the bolt to keep recoil mainly pointing straight back. The military version however, is more elaborate, equipped with a top loading box magazine that feeds the shells into a mechanism to change their direction. The mechanism itself resembles a fishing spool-like structure. When a shell is loaded into it by being forced back by spring tension, the pumping action from the user forces the mechanism to turn, charging the weapon and locking the shell into the firing chamber. When the magazine is empty, the user depresses a button on the top of the weapon, popping part of the magazine up to allow for removal. The user then reinserts a new magazine, and the weapon is charged once more if completely empty. This version utilizes a rail system where a user can attach sights or scopes on top of the gun. In each of the weapons, the means of readying another shot is different depending on the mode being used. In Pump Action mode, when a shot is fired from the gun, the bolt remains locked forward. The user then pulls the pump back, ejecting the round. In the civilian version of the gun, the loading gate slips a shell into the chamber. In the military version, the rotating mechanism drops the shell into the chamber after slightly lowering after spinning. In Semi-Automatic mode, the bolt is free-moving and works through gas operation. When a shell is fired, the trapped gas from the shot shoots back through the tube under the barrel, propelling the bolt back and in both versions, causes a new shell to drop into place within the firing chamber. The user operates this without using the pump at all. When empty, the civilian version simply has the user load a new magazine through refilling the tubular mag and then charging the weapon through the pump. However, the military version operates differently. When a new magazine is loaded, the user cycles the pump, closing the bolt on the forward motion, technically making the Mk 12-21 a forward-pumping shotgun momentarily. On the military versions, the space below the gas tube is sometimes used to mount bayonets, though frequently though some place flashlights or red dot sights as these weapons are mainly used for room or compartment clearing action within cities or on starships where penetration is avoided. List of Appearances * None Category:Weapon Category:Shotguns